1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to integrating a vessel used for cuttings storage and/or transport with a second operation performed on a rig. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to use of a cuttings storage vessel in a tank cleaning system.
2. Background
In the drilling of wells, a drill bit is used to dig many thousands of feet into the earth's crust. Oil rigs typically employ a derrick that extends above the well drilling platform. The derrick supports joint after joint of drill pipe connected end-to-end during the drilling operation. As the drill bit is pushed further into the earth, additional pipe joints are added to the ever lengthening “string” or “drill string”. Therefore, the drill string typically includes a plurality of joints of pipe.
Fluid “drilling mud” is pumped from the well drilling platform, through the drill string, and to a drill bit supported at the lower or distal end of the drill string. The drilling mud lubricates the drill bit and carries away well cuttings generated by the drill bit as it digs deeper. The cuttings are carried in a return flow stream of drilling mud through the well annulus and back to the well drilling platform at the earth's surface. When the drilling mud reaches the platform, it is contaminated with small pieces of shale and rock that are known in the industry as well cuttings or drilling cuttings. Once the drilling cuttings, drilling mud, and other waste reach the platform, a “shale shaker” is typically used to remove the drilling mud from the drilling cuttings so that the drilling mud may be reused. The remaining drilling cuttings, waste, and residual drilling fluid are then transferred to a holding trough for disposal. In some situations, for example with specific types of drilling mud, the drilling mud may not be reused and must be disposed. Typically, the non-recycled drilling mud is disposed of separate from the drilling cuttings and other waste by transporting the drilling mud via a vessel to a disposal site.
The disposal of the drilling cuttings and drilling mud is a complex environmental problem. Drilling cuttings may contain not only the residual drilling mud product that would contaminate the surrounding environment, but may also can contain oil and other waste that is particularly hazardous to the environment, especially when drilling in a marine environment.
In the Gulf of Mexico, for example, there are hundreds of drilling platforms that drill for oil and gas by drilling into the subsea floor. These drilling platforms may be used in places where the depth of the water can be many hundreds of feet. In such a marine environment, the water is typically filled with marine life that cannot tolerate the disposal of drilling cuttings waste. Therefore, there is a need for a simple, yet workable solution to the problem of disposing of well drill cuttings, drilling mud, and/or other waste in offshore marine environments and other fragile environments.
Traditional methods of disposal have been dumping, bucket transport, cumbersome conveyor belts, screw conveyors, and washing techniques that require large amounts of water. Adding water creates additional problems of added volume and bulk and transport problems. Installing conveyors requires major modification to the rig area and involves extensive installation hours and expense.
Another method of disposal includes returning the drilling cuttings, drilling mud, and/or other waste via injection under high pressure into an earth formation. Generally, the injection process involves preparation of a slurry within surface-based equipment and pumping of the slurry into a well that extends relatively deep underground into a receiving stratum or adequate formation. Material to be injected back into a formation must be prepared into a slurry acceptable to high pressure pumps used in pumping material down a well. The particles are usually not uniform in size and density, thus making the slurrification process complicated. If the slurry is not the correct density, the slurry often plugs circulating pumps. The abrasiveness of the material particles may also abrade the pump impellers causing cracking. Some centrifugal pumps may be used for grinding the injection particles by purposely causing pump cavitations.
The basic steps in the injection process include the identification of an appropriate stratum or formation for the injection; preparing an appropriate injection well; formulation of the slurry, which includes considering such factors as weight, solids content, pH, gels, etc.; performing the injection operations, which includes determining and monitoring pump rates such as volume per unit time and pressure; and capping the well.
In some instances, the cuttings, which are still contaminated with some oil, are transported from a drilling rig to an offshore rig or ashore in the form of a very thick heavy paste for injection into an earth formation. Typically the material is put into special skips of about 10 ton capacity which are loaded by crane from the rig onto supply boats. This is a difficult and dangerous operation that may be laborious and expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,071 discloses that drill cuttings may be stored in a holding tank or multiple tanks on a drilling rig. The holding tank is then connected to a floating work boat with a discharge flow line. Cuttings may then be transferred to the boat via the flow line.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,216 and related patent family members disclose that cuttings may also be conveyed to and stored in an enclosed, transportable vessel, where the vessel may then be transported to a destination, and the drill cuttings may be withdrawn. The transportable storage vessel has a lower conical section structured to achieve mass flow of the mixture in the vessel, and withdrawal of the cuttings includes applying a compressed gas to the cuttings in the vessel. The transportable vessels are designed to fit within a 20 foot ISO container frame. These conical vessels will be referred to herein as ISO vessels.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,216 and family, the ISO vessels may be lifted onto a drilling rig by a rig crane and used to store cuttings. The vessels may then be used to transfer the cuttings onto a supply boat. The vessels may also serve as buffer storage while a supply boat is not present. Alternatively, the storage vessels may be lifted off the rig by cranes and transported by a supply boat.
Space on offshore platforms is limited. In addition to the storage and transfer of cuttings, many additional operations take place on a drilling rig, including tank cleaning, slurrification operations, drilling, chemical treatment operations, raw material storage, mud preparation, mud recycle, mud separations, and many others.
Due to the limited space, it is common to modularize these operations and to swap out modules when not needed or when space is needed for the equipment. For example, cuttings containers may be offloaded from the rig to make room for modularized equipment used for tank cleaning operations. Modularized tank cleaning operations may include a water recycling unit of an automatic tank cleaning system, such as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050205477, assigned to the assignees of the present invention and hereby fully incorporated by reference.
The lifting operations required to swap modular systems, as mentioned above, may be difficult, dangerous, and expensive operations. Additionally, many of these modularized operations are self-contained, and therefore include redundant equipment, such as pumps, valves, and tanks or storage vessels.
There exists a need for more efficient use of deck space and equipment. Additionally, there exists a need to minimize the number or size of lifts to or from a rig. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for systems and methods for efficiently cleaning tanks, as well as recovering and recycling fluids used during tank cleaning, at a drilling location.